


Tiramisu(9)

by bushuohaohua



Category: yikun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushuohaohua/pseuds/bushuohaohua
Relationships: Couple - Relationshiple - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Tiramisu(9)

沈放极喜欢抽烟。但这家伙又嗜甜，抽不得苦不拉几的烟。年轻的时候他跟风抽了一阵子黄鹤楼1916，上了点年纪之后就开始喜欢上了软礼印象。每次事后就爱来一根，幸好味道不难闻，莫白才忍了这么多年，兴致上来的时候还会跟着一起来一根。男人下半身那根爽了，抽着烟脑袋也爽了，就爱开始让自己的嘴皮子也爽一爽。

有时候是湿漉漉的艳情诗，怎么下流怎么来。有时候是一连串毫不留情的骂娘送给乱搞市场的无良商业片导演，有时候是义愤填膺痛批腐朽封建的不可言说人群：那是艺术懂吗！老子拍的是艺术！更多时候只是一声声叹气，沉默许久跟莫白认真地来一句：我还是想拍。

那时莫白刚跟了他，年纪轻没见过什么世面，每到这时就觉得这男人好迷人。他的情欲由他挑起，他的肉体随他沉沦，他的思想由他激活。

是不是所有小gay在变成老gay的路上都曾爱上过一个比自己阅历深的老男人?

蔡徐坤躺在王子异的怀里时也这么想着。

场务叫着喊着调度道具，蔡徐坤和王子异就安静地靠着枕头试着戏。

补光板调来调去效果都不让人满意，场务气得要死吼着工作人员加快速度，本来还算大的卧室挤了一群人吵吵闹闹。

太奇怪了，都这么吵了，蔡徐坤还是把自己的心跳声听得清清楚楚。

扑通扑通，一下又一下。

王子异一边搂着他，一边背台词。给他的是一首词，里面的字生僻拗口，王子异昨晚光是背词就花去不少时间。

晓妆初过，沉檀轻注些儿个。  
向人微露丁香颗，一曲清歌，暂引樱桃破。  
罗袖裛残殷色可，杯深旋被香醪涴。  
绣床斜凭娇无那，烂嚼红茸，笑向檀郎唾。

说到两句王子异就念错了词，他抱歉一笑，摇着头开玩笑：“我该去找编剧老师聊一聊了。”

听着他好脾气的自我调侃，蔡徐坤原本因为跟王子异距离太近的紧张感跟着自己忍不住发出的笑声一起散出体内，肩膀也慢慢松了下来。大着胆子跟王子异开玩笑：“那他大概只会喝着茶说‘这都是命啊！’。”

两个人都笑出声来疏离感就消失不见了，蔡徐坤终于找到破冰点，问出困扰了自己很久的问题。

“前辈，昨天晚上您想跟我说的是什么呢？我起来的时候只看到了您撤回消息的提示。这么晚还没休息吗？”

“啊，” 王子异把目光移开剧本，看向蔡徐坤。

“前天是我一个朋友的生日，我去看他，就没看消息，看到你消息的时候就太晚了。本来想微信上跟你说的，后来觉得还是直接讲方便。加上后来又太晚了，所以就把发你的语音撤回了。晚上你有事吗？有空的话等下拍完我们可以聊聊。” 他微笑着回答。

“嗯嗯，好的麻烦您了。” 蔡徐坤立马答应，语气轻快，好像几分钟前不曾小心翼翼再三斟酌。

正式拍摄的时候王子异没出错，他吐着烟在蔡徐坤耳边念词。烟雾从他的嘴里跑出来就变凉，又在蔡徐坤的耳窝里着陆液化，把蔡徐坤激的一机灵，倒是恰到好处地演出来了那份又羞又娇。

他俩的戏份一完，蔡徐坤又回去坐在他的小马扎上跟人聊天，不过这次的聊天对象不再是故作玄虚的编剧。而是王子异。

“前辈，我觉得莫白是一个很复杂的人，他好像有自己的坚持，又好像根本不在乎。”

“你记不记得我之前说觉得你身上有跟他很像的地方？” 王子异捧着保温杯看着蔡徐坤微笑道。

“如果没有能力阻止自己陷下去，那就不要忘记自己为什么想爬上来。

我觉得莫白是很坚毅的一个孩子。当然你不能用普通人的眼光去看他。毕竟靠出卖肉体得来的成功本来就不容易被大众所接受。当然我们要的也不是一个大家都喜欢的道德模范，这世上本来也没有完完全全的圣人。莫白身上的闪光点就在于，无论生活怎样给予他重击，他都没有放弃。

就算活得像一滩烂泥，他也在努力地想要过得好一点。”

“其实我觉得，前辈你也和沈放很像。” 蔡徐坤沉默几秒后开口。

“嗯？”王子异音调上扬，表达自己的好奇。

“沈放是个超级执拗的人，认定了就一定要做到底。而且看外表会感觉他是一个很冷漠的人，但他其实心里很有温度的。” 蔡徐坤认真地看着王子异，一边说着一边点头。

王子异被他认真的样子逗笑，“意思是我看起来很冷漠咯？”

“哎呀前辈你没有表情的样子真的很凶，就很冷漠啊。” 蔡徐坤微嘟着嘴撒娇。

“那你还敢跟我撒娇？”

“那，那是因为后来觉得你是一个很温柔的人呀。”

臭折男！怎么可以直说我撒娇QAQ。

不过看着王子异偏过头笑得开心，蔡徐坤就觉得自己被调侃倒也值了。

至少没有像昨天被拍到的时候那么丧了嘛。

如果你想念你回不来的朋友，那可不可以让我来当你的朋友呀？

子异的线开始了，挺虐。

注：”晓妆...” 出自 《一斛珠》 李煜。


End file.
